A long time ago
by Interstella
Summary: what if Sam and Jack knew each other in childhood? Even dated? my first fan fic, be nice. I had some complaints about chapter 11, so I hope 12 makes up for it. I redid the first chapter... it's now like, double the length. HIATUS
1. The boy next door

_It was summer. The warm air permiated the streets, causing every window to be thrust wide open, in the vein hopes of tempting a cooling breeze into the homes of the sweating, hot residents of Prosper Lane. The summer brought on many joys, from enjoying the outdoors to school holidays. The long summer months would be spent in the outdoors or at home for most children. The exception to prove this rule sat in her math class, sighing in discontent at the lateness of the school term._

Long blonde hair was lazily brushed out of sparkling blue eyes as Samantha Carter tried not to mentally correct her teacher again. He would go on and on, and more often than not, he would be slightly wrong. And this annoyed Sam, almost as much as the school holidays did.

Sam loved school. She loved it with a passion to rival all others. In all mornings, she would be the first to the gate, welcomed by many teachers, loathed by the rest. At the end of the day, she would be the last to leave, finding every excuse she could to stay and learn even more. 

_Even at fifteen, she loved everything to do with school. Music lessons, English, science, P.E.. All except for math. Sam hated math. She could do it. Oh she could do it with a blindfold and her hands tied behind her back. She was the best in the top group, she had even taught some of the teachers a thing or two...or three. But that was the very reason she hated the subject. It was too simple. Everything made total and perfect sense. It was unlike anything in life itself. She had asked to be upgraded a year, many many times, but she was now in the highest possible math group in the entire school, and as her father liked to move around a lot, she couldn't qualify for a university tuition. _

_But the one thing she hated more than math, was summer breaks. The breaks from school were always hard, but the three month summer vacation was by far the worst. Her father would often be away, and her elder brother always insisted on taking her fishing, a boring waste of time. Mark had just said it helps 'stimulate the relaxive response', which Sam knew was total bull._

_However, this particular summers day, Mark had gone with his girlfriend and had left Sam on her own. This suited the teen perfectly, as this left her time to study._

_She was reading a book on '_Advanced Physics'_ when a truck pulled up next door. The old brick house with the untameable lawn hadn't been lived in for as long as Sam could remember. And as her grandparents lived in this neighbourhood, she had been coming here all her life._

There were stories about the house being haunted, and how the ghosts would come out on rainy nights and eat those that were around, and could only be defeated by the light of the stars.

_The truck that had pulled up to the 'haunted' house came equipped with movers that were now carrying oversized boxes into the old house. On each box, a name was printed, '_O'Neill'.

'That's funny,'_ she thought to herself, momentarily loosing interest in her book, _'I'm sure Mark's friend was spelt with only one L.' _ And then, with that thought, Sam went back to reading her book._

-- -- -- --

_The next morning Sam was heading to the library to return her book, and check out the one on '_Temporal Mechanics'_ when she saw him. His long brown hair blowing in the slight breeze was flapping in and out of melted chocolate brown eyes, his long bony fingers were lazily tossing an oversized ball for a golden labradour to retrieve. Long legs were folded benieth him as he was sat upon the front step to the old 'haunted' house. When he heard foot steps, curiosity got the better of him and he looked up._

_Sam's first impression of the guy was '_Cute, but obviously no brains'_. _

"_H__i," He muttered with a gentle smile, causing Sam to reflexively smile in return. "My name's Jack. You live there?" He asked politely, motioning towards the house Sam had just emerged from._

"_Yeah. I'm Sam. Cute dog. Yours?" Sam asked, moving closer to the animal. Judging by it's size and energy, she would've guessed the dog to be no more than a pup._

_Jack nodded proudly, stroking his pet. "Yup. Name's Sirius."_

"_The dog star?" Sam laughed at the irony. "Do you like astronomy?" She asked, surprised to see him nod. _'Maybe he does have brains after all' _She thought to herself, smiling a little brighter._

"_So where are you off to?" Jack made a pitiful attempt at starting a conversation._

"L_ibrary." She said simply. "Looking up 'Geek' stuff. Wanna come?"_

Jack grimaced at the use of the word, but nodded anyway. "_Sure. We can walk Sirius there. He can wait outside."_

_Sam nodded and they were on their way. _


	2. Awake

**A long time ago**

A long time ago

chapter 2, Awake.

Sam awoke with a start. Glaring at her alarm clock, her thoughts wondering back to her dream. Her dream was of her long forgoten past, of her first boyfriend, her next door neighbour, her CO and first real friend... her co?

Sam reilised quite suddenly that her first boyfriend was now her co. He was also the love of her life, not that she could do anything about it.

That day she rushed to work. she usualy got there before him, but today she had to be sure. She quickly got dressed and onto her bike.

It was 7:15 when Sam got to the mountan. He was usualy there at 8, that gave her plenty of time to figure out how to spring this on him.

At exactly 8:05 there was a knock at the door. As she opened her lab door she was greeted by the familiar chocolate brown eyes, the eyes that belonged to her ex-boyfriend, the beutiful eyes that belonged to her co.

''Come in sir. I was just bout to come and look for you.'' she said.

''Why?''

''Because need to talk. But you came to see me. What's the problem?'' she asked tying unsucsesfuly to change the topic.

''First tell me what you want us to talk about.''

''ok.'' Sam took a deep breath. ''Did you ever own a dog named Sirius?''

''yuh-huh how did you know?''

''Do you remember the girl next door?'' He nodded. ''Her name was Sam right?'' she watched his expression turn from a confused frown to a look of pure shock.

''That was you!?''

''So you do remember? Yes colonel that was me. I was the girl you dated for four years before i had to leave when dad was transfered. I am the girl that never got over you. I am the girl ...'' she took another deep breath before she continued. ''I am the girl who still loves you.''

TBC

2


	3. McKay and resignation

**chapter 3**

Category: A long time ago

Chapter 3

- McKay and resignation

All that Jack could do was stare at her open-mouthed. Sam was about to ask him to say something when there was a knock on the door.

For the second time that morning Sam opened the door. This time however she was unhappy with who was at the door.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked Dr Rodney McKay who was currently standing in the doorway to her lab.

''I am here because I was transferred again from Russia to the SGC. The president wants me to be on SG1.'' he said with a smug smile.

'' But we already have four members.'' argued Sam.

'' Yes well, I'm not going to argue with the president. I am going to be on SG1''

''Then I wont be.'' She said. ''Now, if you'd kindly leave I have a letter of resignation to write.'' she shoved McKay out of the door.

"Carter, are you serious? Are you really going to leave SG1?'' Colonel O'Neill asked.

''Sir I refuse to work with him.'' she said. ''As long as he works on SG1, I do not.'' with that Sam left her lab to head for her office.

The next morning Sam went directly to general Hammond's office. Sam was about to knock when someone behind her called her name. She turned around to find a rather tired Rodney McKay running towards her.

''Major Carter! Don't do anything you'll regret. Please. If you really don't want me to work with you then I'll ask for another transfer.''

''Why? You've always wanted to work here.''

'' Because... because you're smarter than me and you have more experience than I do and this facility needs you more than Me.'' he replied looking at the ground.

''Thank you Rodney.'' Sam said quietly. ''But I was going to do this anyway. You just gave me an excuse.''

''Why do you want lo leave? You love your job!'' he said

Sam just smiled and knocked on Hammond's office door.

''What can I do for you major?'' asked the general.

''Sir I would like to hand in my letter of resignation.'' she handed him the envelope she was carrying. The general read through the letter and shook his head.

"Major I get the feeling that Dr McKay isn't the only reason for your resignation. I know for one that you love your job''

''Not as much as I love him sir.'' she said quietly. '' Dr McKay just gave me an excuse. I was going to do this sometime anyway. I thought now would be ideal because you have another scientist to take my place. Will you accept my resignation?''

"You know that I have to. Though I will try to keep you here."

'' I couldn't sir. I wouldn't be able to watch them go through the gate, not without going with them.''

''I understand major. Your resignation is effective from 12 hundred hours. Dismissed.''

Sam gave him a sharp #solute# and left. Outside his office Sam ran into the colonel.

''Carter!?'' He smiled. ''What new doohickie have you found today?''

''None sir. Why would you think that I've found something?'' she asked.

''Why else do you go to the general's office at this time in the morning?''

''I had to give the general something. I'd better get to my lab. See you later sir.'' she said and walked off to find Daniel, Teal'c and Janet.

She found Janet in the infirmary treating a very squeamish person.

''Hey Jan.'' she said. ''Dr McKay.'' she noticed who her patient was. '' When you've done with him can I talk to you Janet?''

''Sure. I'll be done in a second.'' The doctor replied.

''Ok I'll meet you in the commissary in ten.''

Janet nodded and Sam went in search of Daniel. She found him in his office and located Teal'c. Within ten minuets the four friends were sitting around a table drinking tea, or in Daniel's case coffee.

''Sam where's Jack?'' Daniel asked.

''Not coming.''

''What's up?'' asked Janet.

''I quit''

"You quit what?'' again that was Janet.

''The air force, the team, the mountain and anything else connected to the program.''

''What!?'' asked Daniel.

"Why?'' said Teal'c

''When!?'' asked Janet. At the same time as the other two.

''I quit, effective in'' she looked at her watch '' three minuets, because Dr McKay joined SG1.''

TBC

A/N thank you for all your feedback. I love getting it.

3


	4. A letter to O'Neill

**Chapter 4**

Category: A long time ago

Sorry this is so short. The next proper chapter will be longer.

Chapter 4

A letter to O'Neill

The four friends were clearing out Sam's office and a thought struck Teal'c

''What of O'Neill?'' he asked

''Yeah what're you going to tell Jack?"

''I don't know. I was hoping you could help. Can one of you give him this?'' she held a letter in the air.

''I will'' they all said simultaneously. Sam just smiled and put the letter on her desk.

''I wouldn't chose between you. Just someone give it to him.''

The next day Jack found an envelope on his desk. He picked it up and instantly recognised the handwriting.

It was from Sam. He read through it once then twice then finally a third time.

Jack put down the letter and grabbed the phone.

TBC

1


	5. The letter

**Chapter 5**

The letter

_'Jack,_

_If you are reading this then I have finally found an excuse to resign. The real reason for my resegnation is you. From the day that we met I knew there was something speciel or at least different about you that would in time make me love you. It was tearing me appart for you to be so close yet out of reach. On the day of the za'tark testing, the day I told you how I felt, I gave you my soul. And it will be yours, always._

_I want you to know that you were the reason that I resigned, but not in a bad way. The truth is that I love you and nothing could change that. If you feel the same then please let me know. Don't let me walk away because I won't come back._

_All my love,_

_Dr Samantha Carter.'_


	6. A call to change lives

**A call to change lives.**

A call to change lives.

''Carter.'' Sam said as she picked up the phone.

''I love you.'' was the rushed reply.

Sam realised who that was and almost dropped the phone. He couldn't have read the letter already could he?

''Colonel?''

''Carter don't leave because of me. Please come back. The thought of never seeing you again is worse than anything, including being a snake head.''

''Sir I...I can't. I can't bare to be around you and the regs. The only way I will come back is if I'm safely able to be in your arms.''

''That can be arranged.'' he said.

''What?''

''Dinner, you, me, candles and Srius.''

''Your dog?''

''No the star''

''When?''

"Tonight 21 hundred.''

''It's a date.'' she said and put down the phone.

'A date? Best call Janet.' she thought.

''Hi Janet.''

''Hey Sam. How're you?''

''Very very happy. Colonel O'Neill just called.''

''He read the letter?''

''yup.''

"and?''

''date at nine, just him me and the stars.... Did I tell you I knew him at school?''

''you knew him at school?''

''uh-huh. I'll give you the details later. Right now Ineed your help. What am I going to wear!?''

''It's a date.'' she said and put down the phone.

Did she just say date!? Best go see Daniel.

TBC

Reveiw responces

Danielle Swantek- I'll try to make the chapters longer, or atleast more plentifull. Thanks. And I agree Pete should not have come into Sam's life.

kahless21- Again thanks and I'll try to make the chapters longer.

Thank you all for reading.


	7. The date

**The date**

Ch6

The date

Jack picked Sam up at exactly nine pm that night.

"Hi'' Sam said when she opened her door. ''So where are we going?'' She asked.

''Thats a suprise.''

''Care to elabourate?''

''It's a suprise.''

When Sam was safely in his car, Jack tied a blindfold over her eyes.

With only a few protests and complaints Jack finally made it to their destanation. He led Sam to a small hill. There he removed her blindfold.

''Wow'' She breathed.

It was sunset. The hill they were on was overlooking a small lake with the city behind it. The city and lake were both glowing shades of pink. The stars were begining to shine in the growing twilight. The lights in the city were growing brighter. It was a beutiful place to sit in an evening breeze.

''Wow'' Sam said again. ''This place is beutiful.''

''Yeah. I used to come here if I wanted to relax. Or if I wanted to hurt some anoying person. It's like my own shrink, one that isn't so scary.'' He said.

''You know colonel, it's also romantic.''

''Please no more colonels or sirs.'' he said.

''ok, but you have to call me Sam.''

''It's a deal, Sam.'' That made her smile. ''I hope you like Chineese.''

They sat and ate in silance for a few minuets untill Sam spoke.

''This is... perfect.'' She said.

''There's more to come.'' He pulled a container out of a bag he brought with him. ''chocolate.''

For the rest of the evening they talked.

''Do you remember the look on dad's face when he walked in on us that time?'' She asked.

''Thats a sight i'll never forget. He scared me.''

''You know, I wouldn't beleave that cover story of yours.''

''Sir, ma'am, sorry. I fell sir,ma'am.'' Jack said acting out his part. This made Sam laugh.

She turned to look him in the eye. ''Jack'' she said. ''I love you.''

''Good, because I love you too.''

She shivered and Jack placed his jacket on her shoulderes. The sun was long gone and its replacement, the moon was shining brightly. The stars were twinkeling above them and Sam lent into Jack.

He lifted her chin so she was looking directly into his chocolate-brown eyes. Then he lent forword and placed his lips on hers. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

When they reluctantly parted she told him something. Something he would never forget.

''Jack'' she said ''I could never live without you. Thank you for calling me before I left, thank you for everything.'' And with that she got into the car.

TBC

A/N I need feedback!!!! If I don't get enough reveiws i will stop updating. Bring the total to twenty-five please!!!!!!


	8. A surprising question

**A surprising question**

'So how'd it go?'' asked Daniel the next morning.

''In her words, 'perfect''' Jack told him with a grin. ''And she likes Chinese.''

''Huh?''

''Sam likes Chinese.''

''O...Kay. Where'd you take her? Not fishing I hope.''

''No. I took her to a lake overlooking a city at sunset.''

''Nice. Where's that?''

''Not tellin'. I didn't even tell Sam. D'you think it's too early to...''

Sam walked up to his door. She had received a phone call from Jack asking her to meet him at his house at nine-thirty. It was nine twenty-five. She knocked loudly and heard him come to the door. As he opened it Sam saw inside. It was very... red. "Sam you're early! Come in.''

Sam looked around. There were red rose petals everywhere. On the table there were candles, and a perfect-looking meal.

''I figured you'd be early you always are.'' He said.

''Jack you never cease to amaze me.''

They ate dinner in comfortable conversation.

''D'you remember how we used to look at the stars?'' She asked.

''Yeah. I still have that telescope you gave me for my birthday.''

''Really? Damn there goes your Christmas present.''

''You want yours early?''

"Sure.''

Jack stood and walked around the table to stand in front of her. ''If you'll just follow me.'' He led her outside onto a balcony. Above her Sam could see the bright stars twinkling in the otherwise pitch-black sky. The crescent moon was bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

''It's very beautiful out here.'' she said

''Not as beautiful as you. Sam, you know I've never been good at speeches, so I'm just going to get to the point. Sam I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you make me the happiest man on earth- or on another planet- and become my wife?''

Sam gasped and fell to the ground unconscious. This was not the answer Jack had expected. He lifted her and carried her into the living room; there he placed her on the sofa.

Five minuets later, Sam awoke and could hear Jack on the phone. When he had finished she asked him why she was lying on his sofa.

''You fainted'' He looked concerned. ''Are you ok?''

''Yes. And yes.''

''And yes?''

''Yes.''

''Yes to what?'' Jack was confused.

''Dr Samantha O'Neill.'' She said with a goofy grin. ''Under one condition.''

'' And what would that be?'' Jack asked. His own goofy grin stretched from one ear to the other as he slipped the gold ring he was carrying on her finger.

'' Janet and I get to plan the wedding.''

''Alrighty. I get to tell everyone.''

''Except Janet and Cassey. I get to tell them.'' Countered Sam.

''Invite everyone over and we'll tell them together.'' Jack suggested.

"Tomorrow.'' Said Sam with a yawn.

''Lets get you to bed.'' He picked her up and carried her upstairs. He dropped her on the bed and she pulled him to her and kissed him. He lent in and deepened the kiss.

The alarm screeched and Jack automatically hit it to silence it. Sam beat him to it.

''Jack, at work today can you invite Janet, Daniel, Teal'c and general Hammond?''

''K'' He rolled over to get more sleep but Sam stopped him.

''You have to go to work.''

''Tired.''

''Well next time don't stay up so late.''

Jack was beginning to wake up now and he notices Sam was in his bed. 'This is how it's supposed to be' he thought.

''It was your idea.''

''Up. You're late for work. You have a mission to P2Z-749 don't you?''

''How do you know?''

''I have my contacts.'' she said. ''One called Daniel, one called Janet, one called Teal'c and one called George.''

''So you're keeping in touch?''

''Jack, they're my best friends. I can't block them out.''

The alarm screamed again and Jack got out of bed.

''Ok... Ok I'm going I'm going.'' he said to the offending machine.

Within minuets Jack was on his way out the door.

''I'll get everyone to come here at about fourteen hundred hours Saturday, k?''

''Yeah. I'll cook.'' Sam said with an evil grin.

''Oh no! Samantha O'Neill, You may be a theoretical astrophysicist, but you can't cook!'' he teased.

''Just go to work Jack. General Hammond'll have my neck if your late because of me again.''

''Should I invite Jacob too?''

''If you get a chance to.''

TBC

Please review.


	9. A night to remember

A long time ago Chapter 9

A/N Well… it's been a while…. Over two years since I last updated lol…. Hope you guys like it…..

Chapter 9 – A night to remember.

Everyone was there on time. The doorbell rang at exactly 2 pm Saturday. With a slightly nervous intake of breath, Sam opened the door to let her friends in. With a smile, she led them round back to where Jack was cooking on the barbeque. They had decided that, although Sam maybe the top scientist in the country, she was a terrible cook. Baking she could do… if you counted mix'n'bake packets. So, Jack had to do the cooking.

"Hey guys!" Jack greeted them. "Anyone want a beer?" He offered.

"I'll get 'em…" Janet said as pretty much everyone wanted one.

"I'll help." Sam said. Once in the kitchen, Janet grabbed six beers and Sam got a fruit juice for Cassy. When they returned to the barbeque, Jack had finished cooking. He handed Sam a burger and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yo, kids," Jack said to get the others attention. It worked and everyone turned from their conversations to look at the couple. "We got an announcement to make…" Jack turned to Sam. "You wanna tell 'em?"

Sam grinned. "Sure." She turned to the others. "We're gonna get married."

Janet squealed and threw her arms around Sam. "I'm so happy for you!" Cassy did the same. Sam grinned as she hugged her friends back.

"Oh and Janet, you and me and Cassy are planning the wedding." The blonde scientist added as if it was an after thought.

Daniel grinned and hugged Sam when Janet and Cassy had let go. He turned to Jack and shook his hand before pulling him into a man-hug. "Congratulations."

"This is indeed pleasant news." Teal'c agreed with a bow of his head.

George grinned, shaking Jack's hand and pulling Sam into a hug.

"And we have an offer to make to you, Mrs. O'Neill…" Hammond said, using her new name-to-be. This peaked Sam's interest.

"And that would be?"

"We have a position available for a scientist on a team at the SGC, no military background necessary." Hammond explained.

Sam thought for a moment. "Which team?"

"A team you know well… The scientist just left for another team, said he didn't want to be in so much danger all the time…Dr, Samantha O'Neill, would you like a spot on SG1?"

A/N Dun dun duuun…. Not really a cliff hanger… but I'm in class and kinda runnin out of time…. Hopefully I'll update again… sorry for the delay…. Read and Review!!


	10. Short interlude

Stargate SG1

A long time ago chapter 10 short interlude.

A/N again, I was bored in class, so I cheated with my work and wrote this. It's only short… but I was hoping it might make it so I don't forget about the fic again… heh…. Hopefully it won't be 2 years before I update again.

"Jack, get up!" The irritated blonde yelled, shoving her fiancé from the bed. "We're late for work!"

Landing on the floor with an 'oomph', Jack O'Neill groggily looked up at the woman standing beside the bed.

She was fully dressed and completely ready for the day. She had her hands on her hips and was staring at Jack with a bright blue gaze.

With a groan of protest that was muffled by a yawn, Jack stood up and headed for the bathroom. "Good morning to you too." He huffed. Sam shook her head and rolled her eyes before going downstairs to make herself, and her fiancé coffee.

Several minutes later, a fully dressed Jack came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Sam's waste. He rested his head on her shoulder and seconds later, a mock snore came from his mouth. With an amused sigh, the blonde scientist gave him his coffee. "Here drink, then we go to work,"

Jack did as he was told and Sam put her shoes on. After several minutes, they set off for work, only then did Jack see the time. "Sam…"

"Yes Jack?"

"It's six am…"


	11. A trip to Janet

A long time ago, chapter 11

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Walter called over the loud speaker. General Hammond walked to the technician and looked over his shoulder at the screen. "SG1's IDC" Walter told Hammond.

Hammond nodded. "Open the iris." He ordered. Walter sent the all clear and just over three seconds later, SG1, and two members of SG9 stumbled through the Stargate, firing shots behind them through the still open wormhole.

"Shut it down!" Jack ordered. Walter complied and SG1 relaxed, lowering their weapons. Jack turned to Sam. "Infirmary, now!" He ordered. With a sigh, Carter obeyed. She was followed by the rest of SG1.

Later, most of SG1 were sat around the infirmary bed that Carter was reluctantly sat on. "I'm fine!" She repeated for what seemed the hundredth time.

General Hammond looked at her in disbelief. "From what I hear, you were exposed to a lethal poison that killed most of SG9. I want you examined by a medical professional."

At that moment, Janet walked up to them. Everybody turned to the skilled physician as she began to speak, a smile on her face. "All her blood work came back fine, there's no trace of the poison in her system, it was as if it were never there." Everyone sighed in relief, but that relief was short lived. When Janet started speaking again, she didn't look up from the file she was carrying.

"However… There were some anomalous readings… I'd like to run a few more tests."

Sam frowned, so did the rest of SG1. "Something wrong doc?" Jack asked, afraid for his fiancé.

"I'm not sure colonel. I hope not." With that, Janet told everyone to leave and took some of Sam's blood so she could run her tests.

It was three hours later that the results came back.

Sam and Jack looked at Janet in disbelief. There was no way it could be true, neither of them could believe it.

"A-are you sure?" Sam asked, hoping that it was a joke. But deep down, she knew that Janet wouldn't joke about this sort of thing.

Allowing a tear to run down her face, Janet nodded. "I'm sorry."

And with that, Samantha Carter was reduced to tears. And so was Jack O'Neill.

Janet took one more look at her chart before putting it down, her eyes drawn to the one horrifying word on the sheet of paper.

"Cancerous"


	12. The cure

A long time ago chapter 12

The cure

Several weeks passed after Sam had received the bad news. It had taken a while for it to sink in, but when it had, so had the depression. Jack had tried to help her through this time, but he too was feeling more than a little upset.

Janet had run as many tests as she could but the results were always the same. General Hammond had suggested that Sam take some time off work, but the blonde scientist refused. She said she needed her work. After some debate, General Hammond allowed her to continue working on base, but refused to let her go offworld.

Another suggestion was a Tok'Ra symbiote. This was also refused.

Upon running some of her usual tests, Janet came across something strange. After running the same test five times, she called Sam and asked if she could have more blood to run some more tests.

Curious, Sam agreed and allowed the blood to be taken.

"What do you need so much for?" Sam asked as this was the third time in a week she had been asked to come back.

"I came across some interesting results, I just need to confirm them." The good doctor told her. "I'm not sure if I'm right or not, but something seems strange."

"Care to share?" came a voice from the doorway. Jack was stood there, in his offworld uniform. He'd just come back from another mission.

"Well… I don't want to say anything until I have the results I need. It could just be an error in the results."

"Come on doc, just tell us." Sitting down beside Sam, Jack put his arm around her then looked at the doctor expectantly.

"The cancer doesn't seem to be spreading. Infact, it seems to be helping your system fight off other illnesses. By my results, you should have the flu, but you don't have any of the physical symptoms."

This took a while to sink in.

"So you're saying that instead of making me ill… the cancer is boosting my immune system? How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Janet said with a shake of her head. "But I'm going to run some more tests. If we could find out how this is happening, we may be able to find a cure…"

It was several days later when Janet had completed her tests. SG1, General Hammond and Janet were sat around the briefing table, each of them holding a file.

"So you're saying that it's healing her, rather than making her ill?" General Hammond asked.

"Not exactly. It seems what's happening is, when Sam is sick, the cancer cells are used to treat the illness, but when the illness is taken away and only the cancer remains, the cancer makes her sick." Janet explained.

"So to keep Doctor Carter in good health, we need only to make her unwell?" Teal'c asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Exactly."

"That makes no sense." Daniel said with a frown.

"It gets even more bizarre." Janet told them. "When the cancer is fighting the other illnesses, it's mass decreases. It's literally disappearing."

"But if it was that easy to cure cancer, wouldn't someone have already found it?" Jack asked.

"That's another thing. The poison that wasn't there seems to have affected the cancer. If I can get a sample, I can synthesise it and maybe make a cure." Janet said with a sparkle in her eyes. She turned to Sam. "I'd like to keep injecting you with the flu. In a few weeks, you should be free of cancer. When you start to get symptoms of the flu, the cancer will be gone."


	13. Poison

A/N: I seriously suck at writing Teal'c…. so I apologise if this is like totally out….and my action scenes leave much to be desired.

A long time ago chapter 13

It was four weeks before the cancer was completely gone and a further week before Janet had cleared Sam for active duty. Her first mission, to get a sample of the poison.

So SG1 were sent to the world P2944X or 'Jshyakaa' as known by the locals. The locals weren't very friendly to outsiders, so SG1 decided that they should stay clear of them for the time being.

"We need to get that poison without getting injected ourselves." Daniel said, stating the obvious.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed. "How would one go about accomplishing such a task..?"

And thus, Jack explained his plan.

THE NEXT MORNING

A cloaked figure walked into the small secluded village. Behind him, a woman was being dragged. She too was cloaked, but unlike the other figure, she was not covering her face. Her brilliant blue eyes shone in the morning light. She tugged at the rope that was binding her to the male, as if in defiance. Her eyes were set in an icy glare.

Suddenly, the male figure stopped in the middle of the village square. The village seemed empty but there were many onlookers that watched from hiding places.

"Who will buy this female!?" The cloaked figure said in a booming deep voice. "I ask only a small price for such a fare maden!"

Suddenly, the square was filled with people. Some old, some young, but all of them male. They all wore similar clothes, brown, muddy and torn. It was obvious that this was a poor village, not only by their attire, but also by the way they smelled.

One man approached the cloaked figures. He was a short, older man. He had sunken brown eyes and a wrinkled face. He stood stooped over, showing he lifted many heavy things in his past.

"My name is Ayr" He said slowly in a cracked, broken voice. "I am the village elder. We are far too poor here to afford women. We can give only very little. What is the price you are asking?"

"Some of your poison." Was the reply. "Two vials of the poison used on your arrows. My supplies have been depleted and I am unable to produce more."

The village elder frowned sadly. "I pity you for that. You must be desperate to sell your women only for a mere two vials. Very well." He turned to one of the younger boys. "Fetch some poi'sun" He ordered. With a small bow, the youth obeyed, returning minutes later with two large vials of the poison known as 'poi-sun'. Timidly, he handed it to the elder, bowed, then ran for cover.

The cloaked figure took the vials and examined them. Then he pushed the woman into the square. Unnoticed by anyone in the square, the male passed a small device to the woman.

Then, without turning around, the man left, leaving the blue eyed woman behind.

It wasn't long before the men of the village had removed the woman's cloak and dressed her in the best clothes they had. They were a little big for her, and fell loose and long. Her blonde hair surprised the men. Nobody on their planet had blonde hair.

Another thing that surprised the village was her name. Never before had they encountered such a name as 'Samantha'.

It didn't take long for some of the men to try and have their way with her. When that happened, she showed off her military training.

"Samantha…" A voice said as a man walked into her small room.

Sam turned around and smiled at the man. "Hello Douchya." She greeted.

Douchya, a small, timid man, walked further into her room. "Samantha…" He seemed unable to say what he wanted to. "Samantha…I…"

"What is it Douchya?"

Douchya walked up to Samantha and kissed her roughly. He slid his hands up her skirt.

With a start, the blonde woman pulled back and slapped him. Douchya frowned, confused.

"What is the matter? Is not this the reason you were sold to us?"

Samantha sighed and stood. "No." With that, she headed to the door, only to find it blocked by one of the largest of the villagers.

"You will couple with me." Douchya said in an even voice. "Then you will couple with every other male of age in this village."

"I will not" She knew it could come to this, but a part of her was hoping it wouldn't.

Douchya walked towards her and she backed away slowly. Suddenly, her back collided with the wall. Douchya reached forward and she slapped his hand away. He tried again and she slapped him again, then she punched him in the chest followed by a quick knee to the thigh. When the larger man came in to help Douchya, Samantha kicked him in the groin. Down he went.

"Sorry." She said as she reached for the mans' weapon. She hid the knife in her shoe and walked out of her tent. It was dark, so she managed to make it to the surrounding woods without anyone noticing.

She ran four clicks north of the village before stopping at a large tree. She bent down and dug in the dirt, retrieving a Tok'ra communication device. She pressed a button and rings appeared around her.

Just as the villagers that were alerted by Douchya ran towards her, they saw her disappear in a flash of light.


	14. The trip

A long time ago chapter 14

Sam collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. It felt good to be back with civilised people, even if they were in the middle of nowhere. She smiled at Janet. The good doctor was checking her vitals and making sure she was alright.

"It's good to be back." Sam said with a smile.

Janet smiled too. "I bet it is. You'll be happy to know, we managed to synthesise a cure from the poison you and Teal'c brought back. We need to run a few more tests, but we should be able to start mass producing within the next four months."

"That's a relief." Sam said, smiling brightly. "Where's Jack?" She asked, having not seen her fiancé since boarding the ship.

Janet froze, a sad look on her face. "We don't know." She told the scientist. "He was kidnapped a few hours ago by someone named Timothy. He says he will kill him if you refuse to agree to his commands. He says he needs to hear from you within a day or Jack…"

Sam felt her heart sink. She knew it would take a few days for them to get back to Earth on the cargo ship they were travelling on. The only option would be to send a message via subspace and hope it reached Earth on time. "How long 'til we reach earth at our current speed?" She asked sadly, already knowing the answer.

"Three days…" Although it was expected that Janet answer, it was not her voice that spoke the two horrifying words.

Sam looked at the door to find Jacob looking at her sadly. "Hey Sam."

"Dad" Sam said with a small smile. "Anyway we can get a message to Earth?"

Jacob shook his head sadly. "This isn't the newest ship, long range communications were destroyed in a fight a few months ago and we can't repair them at the moment. We can receive long range messages, but we can't send them." He told her sadly.

Sam's mind began working faster. "Where is the closest planet with a Stargate?"

"Four hours away." Jacob said with a slight frown. "You want us to go there.. you can go through the Stargate and get to earth within a few hours." He said, understanding her train of thought.

"I don't think that'd be a very good idea…." Janet said. "Sam, you're exhausted. Your body probably can't handle the stress of wormhole travel just yet. Think of all you've been through in the last few weeks."

"But if I don't go…"

"It'll be alright." Jacob reassured his daughter. "Jack is a high ranking military officer; you can't kidnap a colonel without the police or military tracking you down."

Sam nodded. "I know… But I know someone named Timothy who's likely to kill a hostage should he be cornered." She said sadly, more than a little afraid for her fiancé.

"I'll go through the gate." The words were not what surprised Sam, it was the person that was saying them. Long had she known that Janet didn't really like the idea of going through a wormhole, and yet, the small doctor was offering to go for her sake.

"You sure?"

Janet nodded. Jacob smiled. "I'll plot a course for the nearest planet with a Stargate." With that, he headed back to the cockpit.

---

When Janet got back to earth, she was greeted by a wonderful sight. Stood in front of her was Colonel Jack O'Neill. He smiled slightly before picking up a radio. "Sam, you there?" He asked, hoping that they had managed to get her out alright.

There was a moment of silence before Sam's voice came over the radio. "I'm here. Are you alright? I heard that Timothy kidnapped you."

"He tried." Jack said with a little laugh. "But the Asgard found out and transported me out. The look on his face was priceless."

"Where is he now?" the anger towards that man could clearly be heard in her voice.

"He's in custody. When are you going to get home?" Jack asked.

There was a slight pause as Sam asked her father, Jacob was the one who answered. "We'll be there in a little over three days. Janet says that Sam isn't fit for wormhole travel, so we're coming home the slow way."

Jack sighed. "I'll see you in three days then."

---

A/N: Apologies on the lateness. I forgot about it lol. I hope that this is an ok chapter… but I have my doubts lol. The next chapter I think is slightly darker, but I'm starting to loose ideas about the plot (it never really had a plan… just sorta… went with it…) If you have an idea, I'd welcome any help you could give… I would credit you with the idea of course.


End file.
